


Blue Rose

by HermitPink



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is a lab-created esper, Connos is a bit of a little shit, First Meetings, Gen, Hank is Hank, Kinda, Mob Psycho 100 Au, Rated T for language, but adapting to the dbh universe, genetic engieneering undertones, it's Hank's POV after all, more like using the concept of psychic powers from the show, social issues regarding espers, you don't need to know the story of mob psycho 100 to understand it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitPink/pseuds/HermitPink
Summary: ESPers are easy enough to identify, nowadays. Hank remembered the old, hard days, when the damn fuckers were unsupervised and blended in perfectly within the crowd, cases upon cases of family members and neighbors and classmates who were perfectly normal until one day they would flip their shit and kill at least 2 poor bastards in a random outburst.Hank wanted nothing to do with them. Until one day, A man with a blue rose lapel pin came looking for him at Jimmy's.





	Blue Rose

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have SO MANY ideas for this AU, but I'm a coward and i didn't even finish Wheel Lock, so...let's just drop this concept here alskdjlkasfasd.
> 
> This short was made during the Mob Psycho 100 season 2 hype, but you don't need to know the story of it to understand it. Basically all I took from the manga was the concept of psychic powers and how they work, because I think the concept is cool as heck, and adapted it to the dbh universe. I have a LOT of concepts for this AU, but i'll let u guys read it first and put some notes about it at the end. :D This is basically Connor and Hank's first meeting in the game but in the ESPer universe, and I hope u guys like it! 
> 
> thanks Zoe for doing the beta for me, you're a real sweetheart <3

"Lieutenant Anderson?"

A calm, monotone voice called from behind him. Hank reluctantly lifted his head, turning towards his offender to either flip the bird or openly tell him to fuck off. But what he saw made the old Lieutenant stop in his tracks, bored annoyance giving place to anger.

ESPers are easy enough to identify, nowadays. Hank remembered the old, hard days, when the damn fuckers were unsupervised and blended in perfectly within the crowd, cases upon cases of family members and neighbors and classmates who were perfectly normal until one day they would flip their shit and kill at least 2 poor bastards in a random outburst.

It's been ten years since the population endowed with Extra Sensorial Perception, commonly known as ESPers, were regularized and controlled through various legal acts around the world. Since then the cases of outbursts and incidents involving psychic powers declined a lot, but the regular portion of society still regarded most of them with fear, and with reason. With abilities that can go from bending spoons to literal nuclear bombs of pure mental energy, the government was quick to weaponize the ESP gene, transforming what would be a human being into a biological, walking weapon.

The man calling Hank didn’t look like one of those weapons. He was just… young. A tall but lean stature, long legs, brown, licked hair matching with his equally brown doe eyes. Light, discrete freckles and moles peppering his face and giving him a boyish, harmless look.

What made the old man frown in distaste, however, was the metallic ring stuck at his temple, accompanied by an equally disturbing blue rose pin on his perfectly ironed suit.

The ring was no surprise. Registered ESPers were forced to wear a micro-chip attached to their skull to monitor their auras at all times, turning the work of identifying or even preventing some floating-shit shenanigans easy for Hank or any officer who had access to the ESP registers. They were monitored 24/7, and only allowed in places who are willing to take the risk of a walking bomb in their parlour. Maybe a little unfair in Hank’s opinion, but safety comes first.

But that man, that goofy-looking piece of shit, was no regular spoonbender lad.

"My name is Connor. I'm an ESPer from the Stern Institute." The man greeted politely, and only then Hank noticed a quarter, spinning gently between the stranger's loose fingers. Telekinesis.

The Stern Institute, ruled currently by the dangerous Amanda Stern. A huge place pioneer on studying psychic powers 38 years before the first ESP act and, more disturbingly, on creating genetically-modified ESPer babies for various purposes.

Blue Roses were the symbol of the institute because of what they created. Impossible to be seen in nature, blue roses were genetically modified flowers with popular beauty and a symbolism of splendor and mystery. In reality, Hank always found the idea of lab created psychics creepy as fuck.

And now, apparently, there was a Blue Rose right in front of him.

"What do you want." Hank growled, feeling threatened already.

"There was a murder assigned to you earlier this evening. An ESPer killed his neighbor in a supposed outburst, the name of the victim was Carlos Ortiz. I was sent by the Institute to accompany you on your investigation."

"I don't want any spoonbender fucking around my crime scenes, thank you very much," Hank answered, irritated while spinning his half empty glass. "Now go be a good boy, and find some circus that needs a magician or whatever."

"I regret to say you have no choice in the matter, Lieutenant. My instructions were clear on following you."

In fact, he did have no choice. In regards of dealing with “deviants” - as they called the unregistered ESPers - the Institute was the law. They were protected by the government, like any other company with tons of money, with the add-on of the public safety matter in hands.

Hank wanted absolutely nothing to do with that shit.

"You know where you can stick your instructions, huh?" He answered with a tight smile, motioning to turn his back to the psychic boy again. But his attitude quickly melted away when he watched the kid's eyebrows knit in confusion, his freckled face tilting slightly to the side.

"No...where?"

For fuck's sake.

“Nevermind, ok? Fuck. Just- Just leave me alone.”

He finally turned away from the so called Connor, nursing his warm glass of whiskey and hoping his silent treatment would make his point clear enough to make the man give up and come back to the weird lab where he was born in or whatever. While motioning the glass to his lips he gave Jimmy, the owner of the bar, a raised eyebrow. Silently questioning why he was allowing a Blue Rose from all things inside, when there was a clear sign at the door banning ESPers from the establishment.

However, before he could take a miserable sip, he discovered the piece of shit wasn’t done with him.

It was a matter of milliseconds. He was just tilting the glass when it slipped from his clammy hand and Hank only had time to turn and watch, horrified, as a the recipient floated away from his grasp and flipped upside down, its contents pouring onto the wooden floor, other patrons looking alarmed at the splashing sound and the fucking floating glass dropping unceremoniously with it right after.

Connor’s face was blank and innocent looking at him all the while.

You see, Hank was no psychic. But drunken anger was an equally mysterious and dangerous thing, and the man ended up being equally as quick on raising to his feet and grabbing the creamy boy by his lapels. When he opened his mouth, his words came out as a low, dangerous bark, flecking spit at the ESPer’s perfect, made up face.

“You fucking piece of shit!” He growled, fists grabbing Connor’s pristine collar tightly. “What’s stopping me from beating the shit outta your spoon-bending face, huh?!”

Connor said nothing. His face was blank, doing the same ridiculous confused tilt from before, and Hank only started to loosen his grip on the younger’s shirt when things got weirder.

Instead of talking with his mouth, Connor choose another approach. Hank heard with a mounting amount of horror the monotone, annoying voice coming from inside of his own head, making him wince wildly at the sudden sensation of intrusion.

**“Your sense of duty, Lieutenant.”** the voice echoed in his brain, and Hank could swear the fucker sounded smug.  **“Also, the cost of it after the Institute sued you for assaulting one of its subjects. I was told I’m worth of a small fortune.”**

“Fucking hell. Guess the nannies at the Institute also taught you guys how to be assholes, huh,” he muttered, throat dry, and was met with a very desirable silence in his head. By the way his chip blinked, Hank guessed Connor’s little show off was a restricted thing.

However, the Lieutenant wasn’t dumb enough to find out. During his years in the force, he learned it’s never smart to mess with a telepath, so for a long minute he just stared at Connor’s face, thinking. Was he reading his mind right now? Was he influencing him?

_ ‘Fuck You,’ _ he thought, looking away. Wishing Connor could hear him.

He turned to Jimmy again, handing him some crumpled bills. “I’m going, Jimmy,” he said, resigned. He then faced Connor again, and was met with a sudden urge to punch the fucker’s face on noticing there was a small, goofy smile framed by those ridiculously delicate moles.

“Duty calls.” He began walking towards the exit, already searching for his car keys inside his pocket, and sighed.

Connor, of course, was following him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here are some concepts for this AU, if u guys are curious about it: 
> 
> \- Connor was created in a laboratory, and never left the institute before meeting Hank. His specialized power is telepathy, useful to investigation work, and he was raised by a natural born telepath who runs the institute named Amanda. He's the first genetic modified baby to reach adulthood and leave the Institute  
> \- Cole died because an ESPer had an outburst in the street who flipped Hank's car and made him crash  
> \- Markus and Jericho gang are all natural born espers who had been abused or bullied and ran away, they're illegal and unregistered and would be in prison if found out  
> \- Kamski was the one who discovered how to separate and replicate the ESP gene.  
> \- Connor doesn't know shit about the real world because he was locked away and trained his whole life. Hank teaches him through the investigation and SHOWS HIM THE WORLD
> 
> There are some other points about it, but if i touch this au again, i'll make it a series! If you're interested in it, your opinion is appreciated. uwu


End file.
